Will Be Loved
by InsufferableKnowItAll61093
Summary: Hermione realizes her love for a certain pale haired boy. how does their story play out? Find out!


**This is just a little fan-fiction I had written randomly. **

**It's my first, so if there are any problems with it, I'd like some feedback! :) Nice and healthy please! No Flames! **

**Oh and the song is "She will be loved, by Maroon 5"**

**Disclaimer: Thats a copyright song, just so you know! I own nothing, not harry potter or any of its characters or even the song. All credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Draco strolled casually. He was patrolling the halls ready to pounce on some unsuspecting first year and take some points off. As he mentally bet himself that he'd fine a Gryffindor, he walked in on a bushy haired girl sitting on the stairs, sniffling.

_Beauty queen of only eighteen  
She had some trouble with herself  
_

Draco walked over to her and sat down next to her. He knew what was wrong; it was a problem for him ever since she told him. He cursed his luck and mentally berated the blasted Weasel for being a total wanker. He looked at her closely, and admitted she looked just as lovely when crying. He shook himself mentally and wrapped his arms around her. She smelled something unique, but familiar. It was essence of Hermione. And as much as Draco would lie to keep from the truth...he loved it.

_He was always there to help her  
She always belonged to someone else_

Hermione looked up and wiped her eyes. Draco had changed a great deal after the war. Ever since they returned to Hogwarts and had found out that they would share a dormitory for Head Boy and Girl, they put up a great fight. It went so far that a few students were sent to St Mungo's and McGonagall's wrath was something the devil himself would cringe away from. Of course, then, no one found out who was responsible for the incident but Hermione still had a guilty conscience of that day.

Ever since then, Draco and she had bonded, and had practically become best friends. He was always caring and considerate and he challenged her mentally too. Something Ron could never give. Heck! Ron wouldn't even argue with her, in fear that he'd lose the fight, which was what always happened. But with Draco, he was different, but he suited her just fine.

_I drove for miles and miles  
And wound up at your door  
I've had you so many times but somehow  
I want more  
_

They sat there on the steps for a few more minutes until they both got up to move. They walked to the common room together and Draco tucked Hermione in and went off to his own room. Sliding into the covers he fell asleep, his mind full of images of the girl he loved.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile_

As the weeks rolled by and finals loomed at the 7th Years, Hermione had retreated to the library, as was her usual. She was studying Arithmancy when a knock on the window made her look up. She laughed delightedly with a hint of worry in it. She opened the window and saw Draco hovering in the air, rain pouring around him. He dove and came back up.

"Stop being a show-off", laughed Hermione.

"You're in no position to admonish the Head-Boy, Ms Granger. The air is his field," quipped Draco.

Hermione rolled her eyes and went back to her books, "Well, Mr. Head-Boy, I better not keep you then, by all means, get soaked to the bone, and don't come running to me begging for a Pepper-Up Potion..." she trailed off.

_Ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
And she will be loved  
She will be loved  
_

"Wait!"

Hermione turned around curiously, and Draco smiled mischievously. He held out his palm, so she could have a better look. She leaned forward unconsciously and realized that he had her Arithmancy book. The fact made her chill to the bone. It wasn't the point that Draco had her book, it was what the book was charmed to look like instead. It was her diary, and her diary had the truth in it. The truth about what her feelings towards the boy hovering in the wet, chilly breeze was. She casually stepped forward to grab it, but Draco was faster. Hermione attempted to snatch it again, but this time lost her balance and almost fell out of the window. Draco looked in horror and manipulated the broom and caught her before she was fully out of the window. Hermione looked down and shrieked. She held onto Draco as if he was her lifeline. Draco smirked at the thought. Just a few years ago he wouldn't have cared about what happened to the girl in his arms.

Hermione noticed the look and it angered her. Here she was, almost dying because she ALMOST fell out of the window and to top it all up he STILL had her diary and here he was smirking!

"Why are you so smug?" she asked stubbornly.

"Oh nothing, but will you please let go of my neck? You're choking me woman!"

"Oh. Sorry, but I'm not letting go. I hate heights. So why don't you get this bloody broom landed already!?"

Draco laughed inwardly. Hermione rarely cursed and when she did she was usually in some great distress or extremely angry. He landed gently, with Hermione still hanging onto him. Her warm body in the rain felt amazing. He pushed the thought out of his mind hastily.

Hermione snapped him out of his reverie. She was standing in the rain looking at him with impatience.

"Can I have my book back?"

"You already have it", Draco indicated by nodding his head towards her.

Hermione looked flustered and awkwardly walked away.

_  
Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

After their encounter Draco had trudged up to their dormitory, tired after his Quidditch practice. He was lying on the bed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. He opened it with a wave of his wand and heard Hermione come in.

She saw him sprawled across the bed. Ever since they had become friends, Draco had been careful around her. But he had eventually learned how to let his guard down, and it was only in Hermione's presence.

_I know I tend to get so insecure  
It doesn't matter anymore  
_

He looked at her and she smiled, a plate of food in her hands.

"I thought you'd be hungry."

"Thanks..." he mumbled sleepily.

They both sat in silence until Hermione got up and started tiding up the room. She commented on him being messy with his clothes as she folded them away, reminding him about the poor house elves that had no idea they were literally slaves to the wizards.

Draco smiled slightly; this was how it was always between them. He didn't mind Hermione's lectures much anymore. Instead he found comfort in listening to her voice telling him something he had not known before.

_It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
It's compromise that moves us along, yeah_

As Draco analyzed his heart he realized that over time he had overcome his prejudice and had come to accept that blood purity didn't matter. It was what was inside the heart. Of course if Lucius Malfoy heard what was going on in his only son's heart then even Voldemort wouldn't look so scary!

This sense of self-realization brought on a hoard of emotions coursing through him. Not only did he realize that he had managed to be forgiven by Hermione when he called her a mudblood all those years ago, but he had also fallen in love and was smiling more often.

_My heart is full and my door's always open  
You can come anytime you want_

He had never been so happy before, and all the credit went to the girl chattering away in front of him. Feeling elated by the fact his tummy did a little flip flop which made him wonder if that could happen to guys too...

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

He truly didn't mind. If it were up to him he'd spend forever listening to her talk and just to be with Hermione. That was just what was so unique about her. She was adorable. He would love her.

_And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
And she will be loved  
_

Only, she was already being loved.

_I know where you hide  
Alone in your car  
Know all of the things that make you who you are  
_

She loved cats, hated flying, loved the smell of new parchment, hated people abusing books, and loved freshly mown grass...

_I know that goodbye means nothing at all  
Comes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls  
_

Hermione had by this time gotten up, sensing Draco was about to fall asleep any moment now. She hugged him goodnight and left.

_Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
_

Draco fell into a deep sleep dreaming of happy dreams, rather than the usual nightmares.

_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

The next morning Draco woke up around 5 in the morning with an inspiration. He got showered and dressed quickly and practically ran out of the dormitory.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up late the next morning. It was a Saturday and she was in no mood to work on anything that day. Besides, she was pretty much done with her homework so she didn't need to worry about anything. She crawled out of bed and made her way to the shower and changed into her casual clothes.

She walked down the stairs and out the dormitory with a strange feeling of apprehension. She thought it was something to do with the fact that she hadn't seen Draco yet.

_And she will be loved  
_

Just as she was thinking that thought, she realized that she had taken a wrong turning. Hermione was about to turn around when she saw a light coming from underneath a door. The corridor was not an average one. She had never come down this part of the castle.

Cautiously she went over to the door and pushed it open slowly.

Inside was a beautiful room, very airy and bright. It was very large and across from where she stood was a balcony. A figure was standing there, looking out over the landscape that stretched out beneath them. His whitish blond hair gleamed brilliantly in the sun, playing with the wind. Hermione walked quietly over to him, slowly, just in case she wasn't dreaming and he disappeared.

His eyes were closed and a smile was playing on his lips as if he were imagining something very pleasant. Hermione cleared her throat softly so as not to startle him. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at Hermione. His eyes were piercing, but they looked warmer, as if the sun were shining through the silver gray clouds that were his eyes.

"Good Morning"

""Morning, umm what are you doing here?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Might I ask the same question?"

Hermione blushed and looked away. Draco brought his hand up and hesitantly cupped her chin and made her look at him. Her eyes showed her surprise but not disgust. That encouraged him.

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?"

Hermione nodded speechless.

_And she will be loved_

They were just finishing up their breakfast and were clearing the small table Draco had conjured up. They laughed and joked forgetting that they were in the castle.

Draco looked over at Hermione who was soaking up the sun, her hair wild around her head. He thought he'd die any minute now; no one could witness such beauty and live.

He thought of the muggle story she had told him. About the beautiful girl and the beast and how the beast died when he fell in love with her and instead was turned back into man that he once was.

Is that what was happening to him?

_And she will be loved  
_

Yes.

Hermione looked over at Draco and saw him coming her way. She scooted to the side so he could sit down. He did and before she could say anything Draco said something Hermione couldn't believe.

"Hermione, I think I'm in love with you."

_And she will be loved  
_

Always.

Hermione stared at him. She searched his eyes for some sort of sign that he was joking with her, but all she saw was deep and clear. He looked at her with so much love it made her lose control. She didn't know what to believe. The whole thing felt like a dream. Was it? Would she wake up soon and realize that this was all some sort of way to torture herself?

"Hermione, wait, don't go, I'm not lying. I have always been frank with you."

He grabbed her arm as she stood up and kissed her gently. Without thinking Hermione melted into his embrace. She knew him, and she loved him. That was established a while back but why did she freak out when the very thing she wanted to hear was said?

Because she was unsure? Was this the same Malfoy?

Yes, but he was so much more now. He was hers.

And it was then when she realized a muggle song she had heard once in the mall.

_[in the background]_  
_Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
Please don't try so hard to say goodbye  
_

She would never say goodbye. They broke apart and looked at each other. Both of them looking at each other lovingly and held each other convincing themselves that this was real and not some dream.

But before Hermione could say anything he whispered softly

"Yeah  
_[softly]  
_I don't mind spending everyday  
Out on your corner in the pouring rain"

They were perfect.

_Don't try so hard to say goodbye._


End file.
